This invention relates to an apparatus for sorting sheetlike data carriers, in particular bank notes.
DE-A 33 33 365 discloses a sorting apparatus with a bank note input pocket which faces the operator and into which bank notes with a rectangular format having narrow and longer dimensions are fed such that the longer dimension of the bank notes faces the operator and extends parallel to the front panel of the apparatus. The bank notes are singled from the input pocket and supplied successively by means of a transport system to a test device which determines the face value and state of the bank notes, among other things. In accordance with this test, the individual bank notes are then supplied to corresponding output pockets. The input and output pockets of the known apparatus are disposed in a descending array and located close together. Due to this and the orientation of the bank notes both in the input pocket and in the output pockets along their longer dimension parallel to the front panel of the apparatus so that the bank notes are easily grasped by the operator, the known sorting apparatus possesses improved ergonomic design.
In the known apparatus, the bank notes are transported from the input pocket to the output pockets with the narrow dimension of the bank notes leading. This necessitates accordingly large-volume and thus elaborate test devices because transverse scanning of the bank notes requires considerably more measuring tracks for large-surface or informative assessment of the bank note than testing the bank notes when the bank notes are transported with the longer dimension leading. For example, one can test security threads or other elements such as adhesive strips extending transversely to the bank note with much lower effort when the longer dimension is leading.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of proposing a generic apparatus not only having a compact construction and optimal ergonomic design of the apparatus, but also permitting the use of compact and thus cost-effective test devices.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the characterizing features of the present invention. A method for sorting sheetlike data carriers is an object of the present invention.
The inventive solution is characterized in that the bank notes face the operator along their longer dimension both in the input pocket and in the output pockets but are singled in the direction with the narrow dimension leading and also transported through the test device in this orientation. After testing, the bank notes are oriented in a longitudinal/cross conveying device so as to be supplied to the output pockets in the direction with the longer dimension leading.
Cross removal of the bank notes with a longitudinal/cross conveying apparatus furthermore offers the possibility of alignment along the longer and narrow dimensions of a bank note stack in the output pocket thereby ensuring flush-edge stacking along the longer and narrow dimensions.
Since the bank notes face the operator along their longer dimension both in the input pocket and in the output pockets, the corresponding stacks can be grasped conveniently and reliably. Moreover, the testing of the bank notes can be performed by means of cost-effective and compactly constructed test devices.
The invention thus permits a sorting apparatus not only having an especially good ergonomic design but also permitting the use of compact, cost-effective assemblies especially with respect to testing.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the input pocket and output pockets are disposed close together within an operator""s reach or grasp, resulting in optimal ease of operation of the sorting apparatus. Moreover, the stated pockets are easy to inspect.
To permit bank notes which the test device detects as being suspected forgeries or unidentifiable to be sorted out separately as early as possible, a further advantageous embodiment of the invention has a separate output pocket provided between the test device and the longitudinal/cross conveying device. Since the bank notes collected in this pocket require manual reworking by the operator, it is especially advantageous from an ergonomic point of view that this output pocket is also disposed in the immediate vicinity of the input pocket and is likewise easy to inspect.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, one or more output pockets and the longitudinal/cross conveying device are parts of a modularly constructed unit. This output module is equipped with standardized interfaces for receiving and passing on longitudinally transported bank notes. Via the longitudinal/cross conveying device integrated into the output module the bank notes are transferred out of the longitudinal conveying path if required and supplied to the output pockets in the direction of the longer dimension leading. Accordingly adapted electric and mechanical interfaces make it possible in a simple way to connect the output module to a basic module including the input pocket a singling device, a part of the transport system, the test device and optionally an output pocket for rejected bank notes. Depending on the requirements and use of the sorting apparatus, one can also interconnect a plurality of output modules so that different configurations of the total system can be realized.